


Gently We Rise

by ForAllLove



Series: Peace Until the Morning [4]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bofur is the best, Celebrations, Coping, Craic-Ship, First Time, Gandalf Ships It, Grief/Mourning, I love you Bofur, Interracial Relationship, Interspecies, M/M, Poetic depictions thereof, References to Major Character Death, Romance, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForAllLove/pseuds/ForAllLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which sorrow finally begins to lift, Bofur finally has his place to belong, and Bilbo finally finds out what Dwarves do differently.</p><p>Actual book and upcoming films spoilers this time, namely the references in the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gently We Rise

**Author's Note:**

> For all the folks who wanted wedding!fic - and particularly [canolacrush](http://archiveofourown.org/users/canolacrush), for the handfasting, which bit and would not let go. I hope it's satisfactory!
> 
> Thanks to the lovely [Sherlockian-Shireling](http://sherlockian-shireling.tumblr.com) for looking this over and accidentally maybe headcanoning with me!
> 
> Honestly? This one sneaked up on me. That is my excuse for the style experiment: I WAS NOT EXPECTING THIS~

And so winter passed, and the time for mourning, and with spring came Bilbo’s last day in Erebor.

With supplies to be gathered for his journey home and the splendid feast, the first the Lonely Mountain had seen in a hundred years, to be held after nightfall, the day was spent in preparation. Bilbo himself, bathed and dressed in Dwarven finery, scurried to and fro, his time divided between overseeing the packing and consulting with Balin. The anticipation nearly had him out of his wits.

Once he tumbled into Ori. Once he knocked Oin’s ear trumpet from his grasp. Once he even caught his furry foot upon Dwalin’s boot, and would have sprawled upon the stone floor if not for Nori’s quick hands.

Once he passed Bofur and Bombur, standing in the shadows with their heads together. Bombur was weeping.

When waiting and the day were done, Bilbo turned at last to the Great Chamber of Thror. His heart was filled to overflowing as he sought out each of his company amid the host of dwarves. There sat Dwalin, Oin, and Gloin; there, Dori, Nori, and Ori. There, too, were Kili, Fili, and Thorin, in the spaces between them and the ever-present ache. Bifur and Bombur stood steady and strong, and Balin between them with his kindly smile. There Bilbo took his place with Bofur by his side.

Lowly came the Dwarven-chants, deeper than the mountain’s halls. Twice Bilbo sang above them all; twice Bofur answered, eyes alight. Old Balin twined their wrists ‘round with mithril-chain, fine as thread and unbreakable. Bilbo set aside sorrow and secrets, for his hands were filled with joy. Bofur’s hair spilled over his shoulders, and upon his wedding-braids he wore a hobbit’s crown of flowers.

When at last it was complete, Bilbo stood up on his toes to press his forehead against Bofur’s. Deft fingers ghosted reverently over his ears; then, he was caught up to be kissed before everyone, and laughing much too hard to mind. Bofur carried him down to their table amidst a chorus of cheering and stamping, for the celebration to begin in earnest.

The feast was sumptuous, the toasts plentiful — the chamber rang with laughter and song. Long days had they laboured, but the night was for revelry; the dwarves made merry with no reserve. Through it all, Bilbo and Bofur kept their hands linked upon the bench. Bilbo had never felt so loved.

The dwarves would continue to celebrate for hours with or without them, and hunger was growing for a different feast. The carousing allowed them to slip away unnoticed, save for Gandalf’s twinkling eye. Then it was but a short run to their own bedchamber.

They had all the time in the world, Bilbo knew, but he had waited and, glad though he was that he had, the waiting was over. He set about demonstrating how a hobbit’s passions blazed more brightly than the slow-burning desires of dwarves. He’d found the balance between Took and Baggins, between daring and steadiness, excitement and comfort, in his beloved laid out beneath his hands for him to learn and to cherish. When Bofur shared his last secret to bind them together, heart and soul, Bilbo took the name and gave all he could in return. Then, there was only peace, and whispers in the darkness, and quiet breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, I never expected _anything_ that sailing this ship has entailed. My babies. *snuggles*


End file.
